


New Life?

by BoaHancock1



Series: New World [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoaHancock1/pseuds/BoaHancock1
Summary: Iason wakes up in snow.
Relationships: Iason Mink/Riki
Series: New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572850
Kudos: 21





	New Life?

It was cold. It shouldn't have been possible for him to feel cold. But cold he was.

Iason awoke to snow covering him. Sitting up he looked around him. Trees. Trees all around him. Trees as far as he could see.

The wind gusted suddenly and what he had previously thought was a snow pile revealed itself to be Riki.

Riki was almost completely covered in snow. If it hadn't been for the wind, Iason would have passed him by without ever knowing.

Standing up and made his way over to Riki and brushed the snow off of him. Lifting him up revealed the fact that he almost wasn't breathing. He had to get Riki someplace and warm him up. He would die otherwise.

The only warning he had was a soft creaking above him before someone dropped in front of him.

She held a pair of blue tinted twin daggers in her hands. She was in a deep blue colored diminutive dress with short sleeves and trimmed with fur. A sword was on her lower back.

She nodded to him and started walking towards some smoke rising above the treetops. He followed for a short time before they came to a clearing.

There were a few buildings. A hut built on Stilts. A small house and several squat things he couldn't identify.

She led him up the hut and shut the door. He could hear her speaking outside and the sound of something sliding across the door. Most likely locking them in temporarily.

He laid Riki down on the furs on the floor of the hut and curled up next to him. As he closed his eyes his last thought was about the warmth slowly starting to emanate from Riki.


End file.
